


The Stars In Your Eyes [Reddie]

by Tr45m0uth_T



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Fluff, Highschool AU, Incomplete, M/M, RICHIE TOZIER HAS GOOD PARENTS, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Work In Progress, benverly - Freeform, fuck it georgie is alive, slow pacing, stenbrough cause i have no self control
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:00:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26601037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tr45m0uth_T/pseuds/Tr45m0uth_T
Summary: It might suck i dont write alotHow do i make it stop saying its finished its NOT FINISHED
Relationships: Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Bill Denbrough/Stanley Uris, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Kudos: 4





	The Stars In Your Eyes [Reddie]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 3rd person POV

As he drifted off to sleep by his side, he felt at peace. When he was with him he felt a little less alone, a little more safe. _This is what having a best friend feels like_ he thought. _Feeling loved and safe_. _Like nothing can hurt me._ And as he lied there, his body kept wanting to move closer to him. He wanted to cuddle up in the other's arms and stay there, stuck to him like glue. _I do wonder though,_ he thought. _I wonder why the thought of being his friend hurts._ He looked over slightly at the boy next to him. He looked so beautiful as he slept. He smiled and took his glasses off, laying them next to him. _You dummy._ Eddie smiled to himself. _I told you to take your glasses off before you fell asleep._

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••


End file.
